The Arrangement
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: Sakura is in for a wild roller coaster ride when she finds out that she's gotten into an arranged marriage with Syaoran Li! Overprotective brothers, crazy bets, cliffhanger chapters, love, and everything in between! AU Rating may change. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Arrangement

Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. 

Hello everybody! This is my first CCS fic so I hope you like it!

And this / " Blah, blah, blah. " / Stands for thoughts.

A / N : This is an AU fic, or Alternate universe fic. This starts during her summer vacation, and she's going to be starting her first year in high school, along with Syaoran, and Tomoyo, etc. , etc. And the characters may act out of character in some places, or all the time, sorry if you don't like AU fics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One :  
The Arrangement

Normal POV

( Kinomoto Residance )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No! No! No! No! No! " Yelled Sakura, as she shook her head from left to right.

" Err-- Sakura? Umm, I know that was really sudden but... " Fujitaka stuttered.

( I'm only using 'Fujitaka' this once, and from now on I'm going to call him Mr. Kinomoto. )

" It doesn't matter if it's sudden or not! I'm not going to do it! " Shouted Sakura.

Sakura covered her ears with her hands and began running upstairs to her room as she shouted, " Don't bring that up again! "

' Bam! ' Came the noise from Sakura's door being slammed close.

Mr. Kinomoto sighed as he sat down and began rubbing his forehead.

" Nadeshiko, I don't know what to do anymore... " Said Mr. Kinomoto looking at his wife's picture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Flashback )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey dad, I'm home! " Said Sakura happily, as she came in through the door, taking off her shoes.

" Ah! Sakura, I need to talk to you. It's very important, here, come sit with me. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, sitting on the couch, motioning for Sakura to take a seat next to him.

Sakura took a seat, still smiling happily as she looked at her father, waiting for him to speak.

" Sakura. " Said Mr. Kinomoto in a very serious voice, as he looked at the floor, fidgeting with his fingers.

" Yeah, dad? " Asked Sakura, now a little nervous.

" There's been an arrangement. " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" What kind of arrangement? " Asked Sakura curiously.

" Well, my friend... " Mr. Kinomoto stopped, searching for the right words.

" Your friend?... " Said Sakura, looking up at her father.

" My very old friend... " Mr. Kinomoto started again.

Sakura watched her father intently as he spoke slowly, and clearly.

" My very old friend, he-- , he's going to die soon, and... And, he asked me for one last favor before he dies. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, suddenly looking up from the floor and at Sakura, with a very deperate look on his face.

" What kind of favor? " Asked Sakura nervously, fearing that the answer may be something she didn't want to hear.

" Well, he asked for, an arranged marriage. " Answered Mr. Kinomoto .

" An arranged marriage? For him? Why? Isn't he going to die soon? " Asked Sakura, frantically wondering why an old man would want an arranged marriage for himself when he's nearing his deathbed.

" No! Not for him. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, sweatdropping at Sakura's outragous conclusion.

"Oh... Then, who is the arranged marriage for? " Asked Sakura.

" Umm... That is... I mean... " Mumbled Mr. Kinomoto.

" Just say it dad. " Stated Sakura, tired of her fathers stuttering.

" Well, it's for his grandson, who is living with him, his parents passed away so he's been living with him ever since. " Explained Mr. Kinomoto.

" Okay, so who is he getting an arranged marriage to? " Asked Sakura, getting impatient with her father.

" That's the thing that's been making me nervous... The thing is, my old friend asked me to make an arranged marriage between his grandson, Syaoran Li , and you, my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto. " Explained Mr. Kinomoto, bracing himself for Sakura's reaction.

" Are you? Are you kidding me! " Shouted Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but, I'll try to make longer chapters in the future. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review!


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed, and here's chapter two!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arrangement Chapter Two : Thoughts

Sakura's POV ( Kinomoto Residance )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ " Ughh! How could dad even think about asking for something like that! I'm his own daughter! " / Thought Sakura angrily, lying on her bed with her back to the ceiling.

" I hate this... " Muttered Sakura, hugging her pillow to her chest tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Kinomoto's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ " Ughhh... What am I supposed to do now? At this rate, not only will she not agree to the arrangement but... She's probably going to hate me... " / Thought Mr. Kinomoto, depressed at what might happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Click! ' Came the noise from someone opening the lock to the door.

" Huh? " Mumbled Mr. Kinomoto, looking towards the front door.

Mr. Kinomoto watched as the door swung open to reveal his son, Touya Kinomoto.

" Hey, where's?... " Touya tried to ask, before noticing the distressed look on his father's face.

" What happened? " Asked Touya, sitting next to his father on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ " Did dad leave? " / Wondered Sakura, as she heard the noise of the closing door.

" He must have, he's probably dissapointed because of me. " Muttered Sakura, starting to feel guilty about how she had reacted earlier.

As Sakura thought things over, Mr. Kinomoto had explained everything to Touya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya had a surprised look on his face as soon as his father had finished explaining until his ' brother complex ' started to take affect.

" So that's what happened. " Finished Mr. Kinomoto, sighing.

" Well, she should be mad! " Touya burst out.

Mr. Kinomoto was surprised to see his son react that way until he realized that it would be natural for anyone to react the way he did.

" How coul-- " Touya tried to speak but was stopped by his father.

" Shhhh! " Said Mr. Kinomoto, pointing to Sakura's room.

Mr. Kinomoto removed his hand from Touya's mouth and sighed.

" How could you ask her to do that kind of favor for you? " Asked Touya, with a stern yet quiet voice.

" I can't help it. My friend is dying, and he expects me to be able to do him this last favor. I've known him since I was very young, and-- "

" So? " Interrupted Touya.

" What do you mean, so? If your friend was dying, wouldn't you do anything to do him his one last favor? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, getting a little frustrated at his son's thoughts.

" I-- " Stuttered Touya.

" You wouldn't be able to turn your friend down would you? " Asked mr. Kinomoto, his voice getting less stern, and more gentle.

Touya looked down at the floor, unable to find anything to say that would defend his thoughts of what shouldn't have been done.

Mr. Kinomoto started to smile with understanding.

" I know you love your sister but, sometimes to make other people happy, you have to sacrifice things. " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" Like what? " Asked Touya, wondering what his father meant by ' to sacrifice ' .

" Hmmm... Like-- I guess, other peoples happiness. " Explained Mr. Kinomoto, looking at Touya, hoping he would understand.

" So you're saying that it's okay to make other people suffer, or be unhappy because of another persons happiness is more important? " Asked Touya, thinking that his father's reasoning was despicable.

" Sometimes it's okay, but, just because a person's happiness is taken away momentarily, it doesn't mean that, that person can't find a new happiness. " Explained Mr. Kinomoto.

A few moments passed as what Mr. Kinomoto said sunk into Touya's head.

Soon Touya found himself undertanding some of what his father had said but some of it, Touya still thought was despicable.

" What if? " Started Touya.

" Hmmm? " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" What if, the person who got their happiness taken away, wasn't, or isn't, able to find a new happiness? " Asked Touya, now looking towards the ceiling with his bangs covering his eyes, making his father unable to see them.

" I don't know. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, standing up.

Mr. Kinomoto left the room, and dissapeared into the kitchen.

/ " Maybe I should go and talk to her... " / Thought Touya, standing up and walking to Sakura's room.

Touya climbed up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door softly.

Though Touya was a little saddened at the thought of having sakura get an arranged marriage he tried his best to make himself look annoyed so that Sakura wouldn't end up feeling akward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Knock... Knock...Knock... '

" Huh? Oh, I mean, who is it? " Asked Sakura, sitting up on her bed.

" It's me. " Came Touya's voice.

" Oh, Touya! " Exclaimed Sakura, getting off of her bed to open the door for her brother.

" Hey. " Said Touya, as Sakura opened the door.

Touya walked into her room and told her to sit down.

Sakura sat down on her bed wondering if Touya knew about the arrangement.

Touya closed the door and sat down next to Sakura on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, what are you going to do about the arranged marriage? " Asked Touya, looking down at Sakura.

" I don't know... " Mumbled Sakura.

" Do you want to get married through an arrangement? " Asked Touya.

" No. " Said Sakura.

" You don't have to get married if you don't to. " Stated Touya.

" But what about dad? And... And his old friend? " Asked Sakura, worriedly.

" Hey, I thought you were the one who just burst out yelling that you weren't going to get married to whoever that guy is. " Said Touya.

" That was just because I was really angry. " Said Sakura.

" Monster. " Said Touya, giving Sakura one of his irritated looks.

" Hey! " Shouted Sakura, her face turning red.

" Hey what? " Asked Touya.

Sakura's face stayed red, but she didn't know what to say.

" Hmph. If you don't want to marry the guy just say no. " Said Touya, standing up.

Touya walked to the door and opened it, almost walking out before Sakura stopped him.

" I think, maybe, I'll do it for dad, and, maybe the person I'm supposed to marry is someone I might like. " Said Sakura, trying to sound optimistic.

" What if he isn't? " Asked Touya.

" If he isn't then, we'll just see what happens. " Said Sakura, smiling at her brother.

Sakura continued to smile, and Touya began to smile and was about to leave before he saw something.

He saw his, and Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, holding Sakura's shoulders while smiling at him.

Touya smiled whole heartedly and left the room satisfied with Sakura's decision.

" If mom is with her, she'll be fine. " Touya muttered to himself, as he made his way into the kitchen, where his father was.

" Dad. " Said Touya, trying to get Mr. Kinomoto's attention.

" Yes? " Asked his father, washing the dishes.

" You should thank me. " Said Touya.

" Huh? " Said Mr. Kinomoto, wondering what Touya meant by that.

" Even though I'm still a little opposed the idea of an arranged marriage for Sakura, I got Sakura to agree to at least try to get to know the person she's going to marry. " Said Touya.

" Really? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, surprised that Sakura had agreed to the idea.

" Yeah. " Said Touya.

Mr. Kinomoto ran up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door quickly, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

Sakura opened her door and her father rushed inside.

" Is it true? " Asked her father.

" Huh? " Asked Sakura.

" Did you really agree to try meeting him? And to try to get to know him better? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, at a rapid pace.

" Uhh... Yeah I did. " Said Sakura.

" Thank you! " Said Mr. Kinomoto, gratefully as he hugged his daughter.

" Thank you... " Mr. Kinomoto said again softly.

" Yeah, dad. " Said Sakura, smiling and hugging him back.

Touya soon came up from behind and watched the two hug eachother happily.

" Umm... " Started Mr. Kinomoto, nervously, as he continued to hug Sakura.

" Yeah dad? " Asked Sakura.

" Well, I... I already set up a meeting tomorrow so. " Started Mr. Kinomoto.

" Meeting? " Question Sakura and Touya, in unison.

" Yeah, a meeting so that you could meet Syaoran, the one you're supposed to marry. " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" Da-ad! " Whined Sakura.

" I couldn't help it! " Said Mr, Kinomoto, retreating from the hug.

" I can't beleive you! " Shouted Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took a while but anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Arrangement Chapter Three : First Impressions 

Normal POV Kinomoto Residence ( Kitchen / Dining room )

* * *

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! " Said Mr. Kinomoto, for about the thirtieth time that evening. 

" I know you are, but why did you have to arrange it so quickly, and why didn't you tell me? " Whined Sakura, moving around in her seat at the dinner table.

" Well, actually, I arranged this meeting about a month ago... " Said Mr. Kinomoto, nervously, while rubbing the back of his head as he awaited Sakura's reaction.

" Wha-at? Dad, why didn't you tell me sooner? " Asked Sakura, leaning forward in her chair.

" I was worried! I couldn't help it! " Said Mr. Kinomoto, in defense.

" Still, you could have at least told me about this a day or two sooner... " Mumbled Sakura, as she began eating her dinner.

" So what time am I going to meet Syao... " Sakura paused.

" Eh, heh... " Muttered Sakura, nervously.

" I forgot his name. " Said Sakura bluntly.

Sakura was so blunt that her comment affected both her dad and Touya greatly. Mr. Kinomoto, had dropped the pan he was wiping, and Touya fell out of his chair.

Soon, they both recovered from the shock, as Touya began to speak.

" Monster. " Stated Touya, looking up at Sakura from the floor.

Sakura's face began to flare with irritation, as she glared at her older brother.

" Umm... Sakura... " Started Mr. Kinomoto.

" Huh? " Muttered Sakura, forgetting about her brother as she turned her attention to her father.

" Do you really not remember his name? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, curiously.

" Yeah... " Replied Sakura, slowly nodding her head.

" Well, in that case, his name is Syaoran Li. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, smiling, as he picked up the pan he had dropped.

" Syaoran Li... " Said Sakura, quietly to herself.

" What, having a hard time trying to remember his name? " Asked Touya, as he bagan to stand up.

" No, I'm not. For your information, I was just wanted to try and say his name to see how it sounds. " Said Sakura, finishing her dinner.

" Sure, whatever you say. " Said Touya, in a mocking voice as he left the kitchen, and went to his room.

" Rrrrghhh! " Growled Sakura angrily, as she washed the dishes.

" Oh, and Sakura, we're going to go and meet Syaoran at 10 : 00 tomorrow, so be ready okay? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto.

" Yeah dad, I'll be ready. Where are we meeting him? " Asked Sakura, putting the last of the dishes into the cabinet.

" We're going to meet them at the park. " Replied Mr. Kinomoto.

" Anyways, is Syaoran a nice person? " Asked Sakura, walking towards her father.

" Umm... "

" Is he? " Asked Sakura, this time a little louder.

" Actually, I've never met him in person. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, looking down at the floor, as he fumbled with his hands.

" Sakura...? " Said Mr. Kinomoto, his voice slightly shaking.

" Sa- Sakura? " Repeated Mr. Kinomoto, his nervousness growing at a rapid pace, as his hands began to tremble.

" What the heck is wrong with you dad! " Shouted Sakura.

" Umm-- I, umm...! " Stammered Mr. Kinomoto, as he tried to search for words to explain.

" I thought that you giving me an arranged marriage was bad enough, but, you're marrying me off to a guy you've never met before! That's going a bit far don't you think? " Asked Sakura, her words coming out as loud and clear as a bell as she spoke each question one after the other making it nearly impossible for her father to respond.

" Yeah, I know it's a lot but-- " Said Mr. Kinomoto, until he was cut off.

" Not a lot, it's way more than a lot dad! You only take you need to give back too! Like trading! " Said Sakura, her voice changing from annoyance to Cheerfullness in a matter of seconds.

" What are you talking about Sakura? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, a little shaken by how Sakura had changed her personality so quickly.

" Hmmm... Like, since I'm doing what you want, you do what I want! " Said Sakura happily.

" Like what? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, wondering what his daughter had in mind.

" I don't know yet, but when I want something I'll ask! " Said Sakura, smiling as she left the kitchen, to go to her room.

" That daughter of mine... " Mr. Kinomoto said to himself as he watched her run up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

/ " Hmm... I wonder what Syaoran is like...? " / Thought Sakura, as she held a stuffed bear in her hands, lying down on the bed. ( This is not Kero! It's just a bear. A brown bear. )

/ " Maybe he'll be super cool! " / Thought Sakura, an image of a movie star-like person with sunglasses, appearing with a perfect smile.

/ " Ahh... That would be so cool! Yeah, but there's no way dad knows someone like that..." / Thought Sakura her hope fading slowly.

/ " Maybe, he'll be some kind of weird, study obsessed freak... " / Thought Sakura, her face twisting in disgust, as a picture of a boy with large glasses and a text book at hand appeared in her mind.

/ " That's possible. Too possible, for me to think about. " / Thought Sakura, putting her stuffed bear on her bed, while grimacing.

/ " Let's go into another possibility... What if, he's the athletic type? " Thought Sakura, an image of a boy with a Soccer ball under his foot, in his uniform.

/ " I guess, that's a nice possibility, but, if I had a choice... He would, be nice, caring, smart, and cool! But then, that's completely impossible... " / Thought Sakura, hopelessly as she stood up adn turned off the lights.

/ " I guess I'll just find out tomorrow. " / Thought Sakura, laying down in her bed, the lights off, looking through her open window.

* * *

Normal POV ( Kinomoto Residence, 9 : 47 A.M. )

* * *

Knock, knock, knock...!

" Hnnnn... " Mumbled Sakura, as she rolled over in her bed.

" Sakura? Sakura! I'm coming in! " Shouted her father, turning the door knob to Sakua's room, opening it slowly.

Mr. Kinomoto opened the door fully, and noticed that Sakura was still sleeping.

" Sakura! Sakura, wake up! " Shouted Mr. Kinomoto, shaking Sakura in an attempt to wake her up.

" Unn... " Moaned Sakura, turning away from Mr. Kinomoto in her bed.

" Sakura! Please, wake up? " Pleaded Mr. Kinomoto, praying to god that she would wake up.

" What time is it? " Asked Sakura, groggilly.

" It's 9 : 50! Wake up! We need to hurry! " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" 9 : 50... 9 : 50? Ack! We need to hurry! " Shouted Sakura, suddenly getting out of bed.

" Yes, I know. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, leaving Sakura in her room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura, rushed to her drawer and closet, grabbing a set of clothes made up of a light blue sweatshirt, jeans, and socks, quickly putting them on, then rushing to the bathroom.

When Sakura reached the bathroom, she hurriedly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair before running downstairs.

By the time Sakura had gotten downstairs, Touya was also waiting for her.

" You're coming too? " Asked Sakura, hoping that he wasn't coming along to meet her 'husband to be' as her father said, or her 'husband could be' as Sakura said.

" I'm coming to see what kind of person this Syaoran is. " Replied Touya, walking out through the door as he spoke.

" This isn't going to be good... " Muttered Sakura, knowing what kind of person her brother is.

/ " Okay, so, brother with a sister complex + could be husband ABSOLUTE TROUBLE with the variable of EMBARASSMENT! " / Thought Sakura worriedly, as she rushed outside to meet her father and brother.

" Where are we going to meet them? " Asked Sakura.

" At the park. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, beggining to run towards the direction of the nearby park.

" Why are we walking there? " Asked Touya, slightly irritated that they were walking to the park.

" Because, we're going to use only one car, because it's easier. " Replied Mr. Kinomoto.

" Well, why couldn't we take our car? " Asked Sakura, almost out of breath.

" It's just the way things turned out. " Said Mr. Kinomoto.

" Well the way it turned out sucks! " Said Touya, starting to slow at the sight of the park, slowly coming into view.

" Finally! " Shouted Sakura, sitting on the first bench she spotted.

" Is this where we're supposed to meet? " Asked Sakura, tiredly while begining to lie down on the bench, until her head met with something warm.

" Huh? " Mumbled Sakura, looking up to see what she was lying on, until she saw that she was lying on someones lap.

To be more specific, a boy's lap, who was apparently the same age as her, possibly older or younger too.

" Umm-- Err... I didn't mean to do tha- "

" Just be quiet. " Said the boy irritated.

" Okay... " Said Sakura, sitting up straight.

" Umm... What's your name? " Asked Sakura nervously.

" Tell me yours first. " Said the boy.

" My name is Sakura. " Said Sakura.

" My name is Syaoran, and I'm sorry I can't mess around with you, I'm meeting someone here. " Said Syaoran smugly.

" Mess around? " Said Sakura, throught gritted teeth, her mind registering his words.

" Just what is that supposed to imply? " Asked Sakura.

" I'm implying that you seem to have taken a liking to me, right? " Asked Syaoran, smirking.

" You? You must be crazy! Besides, I'm supposed to meet someone here. " Said Sakura, crossing her arms.

" Who? " Asked Syaoran, sounding uninterested.

" My supposed, husband to be. Syaoran... " Said Sakura, her last words trailing.

" Syaoran! " Shouted Sakura, wait, don't tell me you're the one I'm supposed to marry? " Asked Sakura, hoping to god that he wasn't.

" You bet, sweetheart. " Said Syaoran, smirking at how absent minded she was.

" Why? Why you! " Stuttered Sakura.

" Why what? " Asked Syaoran, moving closer to Sakura.

" Why are you so close to my sister? " Asked Touya, enraged, as he suddenly appeared in front of Syaoran.

" Uwaah! " Shouted Syaoran, immediately moving away from Touya.

" Sister? " Asked Syaoran, slighly shaken up.

" Yeah. Sister. So, are you my sister's husband to be? " Asked Touya, thinking that this brat could never be Sakura's husband.

" What if I am? " Asked Syaoran, quickly regaining his previously lost composure.

" If you are, I might have to beat the crap out of you for trying 'that' on my sister. " Said Touya, in a menacing voice.

" Trting what, on your sister? " Asked Syaoran, annoyed at being accused for something he didn't know about.

" For trying something perverted, on my sister. " Said Touya, making a fist with his right hand.

" Perverted? I'd hardly call it that. It was just a small... 'gesture' of somewhat. '' Said Syaoran, a hint of sarcasm barely noticable in his words.

" Well then, that 'gesture' isn't going to happen again. " Said Touya, through gritted teeth.

" If it does? " Said Syaoran, pushing his luck.

" It isn't, trust me. " Said Touya.

" Well, anyways. My name is Syaoran. " Said Syaoran, looking behind Touya.

" Huh? " Muttered Touya, turning around to see what Syaoran was looking at.

" Sakura! Touya! There you are! Why did you run so fast? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, out of breath.

" What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who started running in the first place? " Asked Sakura, teasingly.

" I guess I was. Oh, are you Syaoran? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, spotting Syaoran from behind Touya.

" Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr... "

" Kinomoto. " Said Mr. Kinomoto, filling in the blank in Syaoran's sentence.

" Okay then, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kinomoto. " Said Syaoran, walking around Touya to extend his hand to Mr. Kinomoto.

Mr. Kinomoto shook Syaoran's hand and let it go as he spotted his old friend.

" Ah, there's your grandfather right? " Asked Mr. Kinomoto, pointing to an old man approaching them.

" Yes, that's my granfather. " Replied Sayoran.

/ " Why is he acting so polite! " / Thought Sakura and Touya in unison.

" Well, I'll leave you kids to talk for a bit okay? " Said Mr. Kinomoto, running of to talk with Syaoran's grandfather.

As soon as Mr. Kinomoto and Syaoran's grandfather were out of sight, everything became a battlefield between Toouya and Syaoran, as Touya began to glare at the now smirking Syaoran, and Sakura began to sweatdrop.

* * *

End Chapter Three

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	4. Exceeding The Standards

Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters

* * *

Hey everybody! I hope you like chapter four! 

The Arrangement Chapter Four : Exceeding The Standards

/ " Why is he acting so polite! " / Thought Touya and Sakura in unison.

" Well, I'll leave you kids to talk for a bit okay? " Said Mr. Kinomoto, running off to talk with Syaoran's grandfather.

As soon as Mr. Kinomoto and Syaoran's grandfather were out of sight, everything became a battlefield between Touya and Syaoran as Touya began to glare at the now smirking Syaoran, and Sakura began to sweat drop.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

" You have a problem? " Asked Syaoran, crossing his arms. 

" Maybe. " Said Touya, trying to sound more confident.

"Well then, don't be shy, just say it out, like a man. " Said Syaoran, turning to the side, looking at Touya out of the corner of his eyes, with a smirk firmly in place.

" Are you implying that I'm not a man? " Asked Touya, irritated.

" I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd hurt your feelings with that comment. I didn't know you were smart enough to understand it. " Said Syaoran, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Well, sorry for giving off the impression that I'm not smart. " Said Touya, imitating Syaoran's previous sarcasm.

" You're forgiven. " Said Syaoran, turning to see Touya's expression, but instead receiving a blow to his face.

" Punk. " Said Touya.

" I'm a punk huh? Well if I'm a punk, what are you supposed to be? I mean, you just punched someone about what, four? Five years younger than you? " Said Syaoran, standing up as if Touya's punch were nothing.

" I had good reason. " Said Touya.

" Good Reason? I wouldn't call it that. I would call it, losing your temper. " Said Syaoran, taking a seat on the bench where Sakura had sat down a while ago.

" Well, it happens to everyone. " Said Touya.

" Hn. " Mumbled Syaoran, shrugging it off.

" Umm... Touya, why don't you sit down? " Asked Sakura, still a little nervous with Syaoran around.

" Yeah... " Said Touya, looking at the bench for space in the center to seperate Syaoran from Sakura, but instead finding Syaoran and Sakura close together. Too close together.

When Touya saw how close Syaoran and Sakura was, he became even more angry, and stared at their closeness.

" Hey. " Said Syaoran, his voice breaking Touya's thoughts.

" What? " Asked Touya, his question sounding more like a statement.

" You're staring. " Stated Syaoran.

" I know that. " Said Touya, still staring at Syaoran and Sakura's closeness.

" Hmph. " Muttered Syaoran, as he noticed what Touya was staring at.

Syaoran quickly acted when he saw what Touya's attention was on, quickly putting his arm around Sakura.

" Errgh.. " Came Touya's muffled groan of irritation.

" Something wrong? " Asked Syaoran.

" Don't worry I'll solve it myself. " Said Touya, tearing Syaoran's arm off of Sakura.

" Ah! " Sakura cried in surprise as Touya shoved Syaoran to the side, sitting in his seat.

" Hey, what's your problem? It's not like I did anything bad. " Said Syaoran.

" ... " Touya was silent, he didn't know what to say.

" You have some kind of sister complex or something? " Asked Syaoran.

" No, I don't, but if you intend to marry Sakura, you'll have to exceed my standards and expectations. " Said Touya.

" Standards? Expectations? " Syaoran wondered alloud.

" First, I expect you to treat Sakura with repsect, and do nothing to upset her. Secon- - "

" Touya! " Said Sakura, in a firm voice.

" Huh? " Said Touya, sounding stupid.

" Stop making these standards. I'm only going to marry who I want to marry, and they have to be up to my standards, not yours. " Said Sakura, angry at her brothers actions.

" Uhh... Sorry... " Said Touya, lowering his head.

" Well, Syaoran, don't worry sbout my brother. He's always like this. " Said Sakura, sighing.

" I see. " Said Sayaoran.

" Oh, yeah. Do you guys want to walk around fr a bit? " Asked Sakura, smiling.

" Whatever. " Said Syaoran, standing up.

" Touya? " Asked Sakura.

" I'm coming. " Said Touya standing up.

" So Syaoran, is there anything you're interested in? " Asked Sakura, trying to be polite.

" Not really. " Said Syaoran, sticking his hands in his pockets.

" Umm, well... What school do you go to? " Asked Sakura, not knowing what else to say.

" I used to go to a school in Hong Kong. " Said Syaoran.

" Hong Kong? " Asked Sakura, making sure she heard him right.

" Yeah. " Said Syaoran.

" Wait a minute. When I asked you what school you go to you said you, 'used to' go to school in Hong Kong. " Said Sakura.

" Yeah,I used to go there, until recently. Now I go to school somewhere else. " Said Syaoran, smirking as he guessed her reaction to the next thing he was about to say.

" Until recently? " Asked Sakura.

" Now, I transferred to your school. " Said Syaoran, as he stopped walking.

* * *

End Chapter Four

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, please reveiw! 


	5. The Bet

**Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.**

* * *

**I've returned! Chapter Five is finally up! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Arrangement  
Chapter Five : The Bet**

* * *

" Until recently? " Sakura asked. 

" Now I transfered to your school. " Syaoran said, as he stopped walking to turn around and smirk at Sakura.

" Wait! Mine? Why? You must be crazy! " Sakura shouted.

Syaoran gave Sakura a, 'too bad for you look' , as he replied, " Yes, your school. No, I'm not crazy."

" That's what they all say! " Sakura shouted, waving her hands in the air.

Syaoran sighed, walking towards Sakura, with Touya watching him carefully.

" Hey, it's pointless for you to complain, you know? " Syaoran said, putting one of his hands on his hip.

" I don't care! I'll complain if I want! " Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

" Fine, but it's not going to change the fact that I'm going to your school. " Syaoran said.

" I give up... Let's just keep walking..." Mumbled Sakura.

Sakura, Syaoran and Touya started walking again, and as time passed, they eventually ended up where they started, with Syaoran's grandfather, and Sakura's father waiting for them on the bench.

" Dad! " Sakura shouted, running towards her father.

" Ah, Sakura! There you are! We've been waiting for you guys! " Mr. Kinomoto said.

" Really? Sorry to keep you waiting. So, what did you guys talk about? " Sakura asked.

" We'll wait for Syaoran and Touya first. " Mr. Kinomoto said, poiting to Syaoran and Touya walking towards them.

" Okay. " Sakura replied.

As Touya and Syaoran arrived, they all had decided that they would discuss things at the Kinomoto's house**  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
**( Kinomoto Residence, Living Room )**

* * *

" Today we decided, something that might come of a shock to you three. " Mr. Kinomoto said nervously, as he fumbled with his fingers.

" Dad, how many times have we been through this? Just say what you want to say and get over it! " Sakura shouted impatiently.

" Well, we decided that since Syaoran and his grandfather used to live in Hong Kong, it would be a while before they would be able to move here. So, instead of going through all that trouble, I invited them to live with us. " Mr. Kinomoto explained, bracing himself for what was about to be said.

" Um, you're kidding right? " Sakura asked.

" Afraid not. " Mr. Kinomoto said.

" So, where are they going to sleep? " Touya asked.

" I was thinking about letting Syaoran's grandfather use the guest room, and letting Syaoran stay in Touya's room... Or, Sakura's room, since they _**are**_ getting married eventually. " Mr. Kinomoto said thoughtfully.

" He's staying in _**my**_ room. " Touya said.

" Are you sure? " Mr. Kinomoto asked, looking at Touya.

" I'm sure. " Touya said.

" Is it alright with you Syaoran? " Mr. Kinomoto asked.

" I don't know, Touya doesn't seem to like me much... " Syaoran said, pouting cutely.

/ " Damn brat! " / Touya thought.

" Well what about staying in Sakura's room? " Mr. Kinomoto asked.

" No! " Sakura shouted.

" Sakura, he's just staying in your room. Don't make such a fuss. " Mr. Kinomoto said, frowning at his daughter's behavior.

" Yeah, I know but I don't want him in my room! " Sakura shouted.

" Sakura, don't make things complicated. " Mr. Kinomoto said.

" But! **  
**

* * *

**( Five Minutes Later )**

" This is Sakura's room, if you need anything just ask Sakura! " Mr. Kinomoto said happily, as he showed Syaoran Sakura's room.

" You little--! " Touya said, grinding his teeth, his fist clenched, as he glared at Syaoran.

" Whoah... You've got scary eyes... " Syaoran said in amazement, as he saw Touya's eyes glow with rage.

" Damn **_brat!_** " Touya shouted, throwing a punch at Syaoran.

As Touya's fist flew forward, Syaoran quickly reacted, doing a backflip to dodge Touya's blow.

" What the? " Touya said, looking at Syaoran.

" Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that Syaoran is a very good at all kinds of fighting styles. " Syaoran's grandfather said, smiling.

" Great, now what am I supposed to do if he forces himself on me? " Sakura said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

" Just do as I say... " Syaoran whispered.

" What? Why should I? " Sakura shouted, a blush coming onto her face.

Syaoran shrugged with a smug look on his face.

" Jerk... " Sakura mumbled.

" So, when are you going to have all of your things brought here? " Mr. Kinomoto asked.

" Oh, I already have them in the car! " Syaoran's grandfather said.

" So would you like any help carrying them in? " Mr. Kinomoto asked.

" Yes, please. " Syaoran said.

" Touya, why don't you go and help them? Sakura, me and you can go and prepare the guest room. " Mr. Kinomoto said.

" Okay. " Sakura said, as she followed her father to the guest room**  
**

* * *

**( One Hour Later )**

" You guys had so much luggage to carry! How did you fit all of that in the car? " Sakura asked, staring at the large pile of suitcases on the floor.

" I don't know how we fit it all either... " Syaoran muttered, looking at the suitcases.

" How could you _**not**_ know? It's your luggage! " Sakura shouted.

" That doesn't mean I packed it! " Syaoran shouted in defense.

" Then who did it? " Sakura asked.

Syaoran stretched before replying, " My cousin Meiling packed it. "

Sakura gave Syaoran a strange look before saying, " Why did your cousin pack it? "

" I don't know. She acts like she's my wife or something. " Syaoran said.

" That's weird... " Sakura mumbled.

" Why, is it really that weird? " Syaoran asked.

" Yeah, I mean, who would want to even _**act**_ like your wife? " Sakura said.

" You should watch what you say. " Syaoran warned.

" Why? " Sakura said, challenging Syaoran.

" Let's just say that when I get to your school, I'll be getting a _**lot**_ of attention. " Syaoran said, smirking.

" I don't beleive you. " Sakura said.

" Fine, if you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a bet? " Syaoran asked.

Sakura crossed her arms, turning her back to Syaoran before asking, " What's on the line? "

" Hmm... If I remember correctly, you decided that I can ONLY sleep on the floor right? " Syaoran asked, walking in front of Sakura.

" Yeah, and? " Sakura said.

" Well, if I win, I get to decide who sleeps where, and in what position. " Syaoran said, his voice in a suggestive tone.

" Pervert... So, what do I get? " Sakura asked.

" If you win the bet, I'll move out of your room, into Touya's, and I won't talk about our little 'arrangement' at school. Is it a deal? " Syaoran asked.

" You put a lot on the line for someone who's going to lose. " Sakura said, holding out her hand to shake on their deal.

Syaoran took her hand shaking it once while smirking, as Sakura looked at Syaoran with determination to win the bet.

**End Chapter Five**

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter! Bwa-ha-ha! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Dating Plans: Yukito

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**Sorry for the wait everybody, I hope you like chapter six! This my Christmas gift from me, to everyone who enjoys reading this!  
**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter Six: Dating Plans; Yukito**

"Let's just say that when I get to your school, I'll be getting a lot of attention." Syaoran said, smirking.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said.

"Fine, if you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a bet?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura crossed her arms, turning her back to Syaoran before asking, "What's on the line?"

"Hmm... If I remember correctly, you decided that I can ONLY sleep on the floor right?" Syaoran asked, walking in front of Sakura.

"Yeah, and?" Sakura said.

"Well, if I win, I get to decide who sleeps where, and in what position." Syaoran said, his voice in a suggestive tone.

"Pervert... So, what do I get?" Sakura asked.

"If you win the bet, I'll move out of your room, into Touya's, and I won't talk about our little 'arrangement' at school. Is it a deal?" Syaoran asked.

"You put a lot on the line for someone who's going to lose." Sakura said, holding out her hand to shake on their deal.

Syaoran took her hand shaking it once while smirking, as Sakura looked at Syaoran with determination to win the bet.

"Oh you two look so cute together!" Touya said, gritting his teeth as he pulled their hands apart.

"Cute? Don't even joke." Sakura huffed.

"It's not like you can decide who your sister dates or marries." Syaoran muttered.

"What was that?" Touya asked, giving Syaoran a death glare.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit of advice." Syaoran said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I know how to handle things myself." Touya said.

"Sure, whatever you say." Syaoran said.

"Sakura, mind if we talk for a bit?" Touya asked.

"No, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"That…" Touya muttered pointing to Syaoran, leaving the room.

"I see." Sakura said.

"Anyways, I know you don't like him so what was with the hand holding?" Touya asked.

"Hand holding? You're getting the wrong idea. We just made a bet, and we were shaking on it." Sakura said, looking at her brother with an, 'as if I'd holds hands with that pervert' look.

"Oh, good. That's a relief. By the way, Yuki is coming over tomorrow. And I'd MUCH rather have you dating him than that brat. You still like him, don't you?" Touya asked, as if suggesting something.

"Yukito? He hasn't been over for a while, is he really coming?" Sakura asked, excited.

"Yeah he's coming, and that thing about me liking him dating you instead of the brat, I was completely serious." Touya said.

"What? Are you sure I thought that you just didn't like me to date anybody." Sakura said.

"I don't. But Yuki is better than any other guy right now, and you have to date someone and get married eventually." Touya said.

"So are you saying you could convince him to date me?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I plan on doing." Touya said.

Sakura's face lit up, "Thanks Touya!"

"Who the hell is Yukito?" Syaoran thought, overhearing their conversation from the other room.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, when Yuki gets here tomorrow try as much as possible to stay away from the brat because it'll lessen my chances of convincing Yuki. Got it?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Why would I risk my chance to be with Yukito? Syaoran isn't going to even come near me!" Sakura declared.

"Hmph… We'll see about that, Sakura…" Syaoran thought, smirking.

**End Chapter Six  
**

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to update all my fanfictions before Christmas, and the next update won't be until late January, or sometime after that next year (2007). Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Syaoran & Yukito, an Odd First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long with this, but I've been writing for my other fan fictions... Anyways, I hope you like chapter seven!  
**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter Seven:** **Syaoran and Yukito, an Odd First Encounter**

"So are you saying you could convince him to date me?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I plan on doing." Touya said.

Sakura's face lit up, "Thanks Touya!"

"Who the hell is Yukito?" Syaoran thought, overhearing their conversation from the other room.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, when Yuki gets here tomorrow try as much as possible to stay away from the brat because it'll lessen my chances of convincing Yuki. Got it?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Why would I risk my chance to be with Yukito? Syaoran isn't going to even come near me!" Sakura declared.

"Hmph… We'll see about that, Sakura…" Syaoran thought, smirking**  
**

* * *

**The next evening**

Sakura sat on her bed humming to herself, Syaoran lying on the floor.

"You seem happy." Syaoran stated.

"So what if I do?" Sakura challenged.

"Nothing, just wondering why you would be happy is it possible that I'm the cause?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even start Syaoran that would be the last reason I would have for being happy." Sakura replied.

"So, even if I'm the last thing that makes you happy would that not make me the only thing that makes you happy anyways?" Syaoran asked, mocking.

"Hmph. I have plenty of much better things to be happy about instead of you!" Sakura retorted.

"Such as…?" Syaoran asked.

"My family, my friends, Yukit—" Sakura stopped herself before finishing.

"Hmm?" Syaoran mumbled, hearing Sakura suddenly stop speaking.

"Eh heh… Never mind…" Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously, as she quickly stood up and left the room. When Sakura had finally gone, he grimaced in anger as he sat up.

'_So this Yukito person is supposed to make you happy, huh? We'll see about that, Sakura…'_ Syaoran thought evilly.

'_I wonder if he knows…'_ Sakura thought worriedly, her brow furrowing.

Sakura walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television. Sakura flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch and ending up on a soap opera.

Touya rushed into the room upon hearing the declarations of love come from the two lovers in the soap opera, and then yelling something incomprehensible about the television being the devil.

Sakura barely made sense of Touya's shouts, but began laughing anyways.

Soon, her laughing was interrupted, as the doorbell rang. Touya and Sakura walked over to the door to open it, and in the doorway stood none other than Yukito.

"May I come in?" Yukito asked politely.

Touya nodded, moving away to let Yukito in.

Sakura smiled, and at the top of the staircase stood Syaoran, glaring down at the young man called Yukito.

'_Tch, I do not see what is so special about him…'_ Syaoran muttered angrily in his head.

However, little did Sakura know that she may have had plans, but so did Syaoran. In addition, his were much more devious.

"Sakura, is that you?" Yukito asked, staring at the now teenage girl before him in slight awe.

Sakura nodded, "I can't believe you still look so young either! Well, not that you're old…" Sakura said.

Yukito smiled, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Why don't we go have a look? It smells good." Touya said, sniffing the air.

The three walked into the kitchen, and on the table sat large amounts of food piled onto plates beautifully. Whoever made dinner sure knew the appetites of the people eating.

"Wow, everything looks delicious! Who made all of this?" Yukito said in amazement.

"Well…" Sakura said, as if implying something.

"Sakura? You made all of this? How long did it take? It must have taken all day!" Yukito said.

"No, no, no, not all day! Just about a few hours, maybe four, or five." Sakura said.

"Four or five? That is a long time though. Are you sure it's all right for me to eat this?" Yukito asked.

"Of course I do, I spent hours on this, so you should eat as much as you like!" Sakura said happily.

"What, I'm not invited?"

"Huh?" All three of them said in unison, turning towards the doorway.

There stood a slightly irritated Syaoran, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, who's this?" Yukito asked.

"I'm her fian—"

"He's my friend!" Sakura shouted, interrupting Syaoran immediately.

Syaoran began to grow even more irritated, as he crossed his arms and huffed. Sakura sweat dropped, and smiled nervously, as Touya glared at Syaoran from behind Yukito.

Yukito smiled, "A friend of Sakura's? I'm pleased to meet you, I am Yukito, if you want you can call me Yuki," he said, as he walked over to Syaoran, holding out his hand to Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at his hand before reluctantly taking it.

"My name is Syaoran," Syaoran said, agitation clear in his voice.

'_Syaoran…!'_ Sakura thought threateningly in her mind, flames seemingly appearing near her, only visible to Syaoran and Touya.

Syaoran gulped before suddenly strengthening up again, as he cleared his throat, "Actually Yukito, do you mind if we speak in privet for now?"

Touya panicked suddenly before quickly thinking of something to say, "Hey brat, you got the hots for Yuki now?"

"Do not joke about such things, it's disgusting." Syaoran stated before pulling Yukito by the arm into another room.

"What is it?" Yukito asked.

"How do you feel about Sakura?" Syaoran said, immediately getting to the point.

"Well, I like her, what else?" Yukito asked oblivious to the real meaning behind Syaoran's question.

Syaoran froze up, thinking that Yukito meant that he liked her as more than a friend, "How can you just say that?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, it's easy! I like Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, and a lot of other people." Yukito said, smiling and looking thoughtful.

Syaoran paused dramatically before shouting, "Not like that! I mean how do you _feel_ about her?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean it like _that_. Well, I could say that I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about her, in that way." Yukito said.

"But, if she liked you, what would you do?" Syaoran asked, trying to make sure that Sakura would not easily slip from his grasp.

"Hmm… I don't know… It's difficult to say seeing that there's an age difference, and that she's Touya's sister…" Yukito said, his brows knitting together, "But, if Touya allowed it then I might…"

Syaoran twitched at his statements, and used his last line of defense, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but _I_ am engaged to Sakura."

**End of Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	8. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**Sorry, I know I have taken forever to update this! I just completely forgot about it while writing my other stories for Naruto and DNAngel! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 8: Sleepover**

"How do you feel about Sakura?" Syaoran said, immediately getting to the point.

"Well, I like her, what else?" Yukito asked oblivious to the real meaning behind Syaoran's question.

Syaoran froze up, thinking that Yukito meant that he liked her as more than a friend, "How can you just say that?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, it's easy! I like Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, and a lot of other people." Yukito said, smiling and looking thoughtful.

Syaoran paused dramatically before shouting, "Not like that! I mean how do you _feel_ about her?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean it like _that_. Well, I could say that I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about her, in that way." Yukito said.

"But, if she liked you, what would you do?" Syaoran asked, trying to make sure that Sakura would not easily slip from his grasp.

"Hmm… I do not know… It's difficult to say seeing that there's an age difference, and that she's Touya's sister…" Yukito said, his brows knitting together, "But, if Touya allowed it then I might…"

Syaoran twitched at his statements, and used his last line of defense, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but _I_ am engaged to Sakura."

"Oh, I see…" Yukito said, not appearing to be very sad.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Syaoran questioned furiously.

"Well, even if you _are_ her fiancé, it's not like you two are married yet anyways." Yukito started, "Now, if you were a few years older, I might have been a little shocked, but I don't really think the relationship and the whole fiancé thing is going to work out as planned anyways." Yukito explained, leaving Syaoran at a loss for words.

"Why would you think that?" Syaoran said, finally finding the right words to say.

"Well, I still think you're a bit young for a huge commitment like getting married. On the other hand, you never know… you actually might end up marrying Sakura. Only time will tell." Yukito said, smiling as he turned to walk back to the dining room.

Syaoran stood in his place, completely stupefied. His plan had pretty much backfired on him.

Syaoran had now made Yukito more aware of what was going on romance-wise, and pretty much invited him to interfere with his 'plans', Syaoran hit himself on the forehead, "Damn…"

Touya and Sakura had watched the entire conversation, and at the beginning. Sakura had almost come out from hiding just to slap Syaoran upside the head for telling Yukito about the fiancé thing. In the end though, everything fell into place perfectly. Sakura even had the urge to tell Syaoran 'thank you', but restrained herself, knowing that it would only anger him more.

After dinner, all four of them gathered in the living room to watch television, and to talk for a while. On the large three-seated couch sat Yukito, Sakura, and Touya. Sakura sat in the center, Yukito sat at Sakura's left, and Touya sat at Sakura's right. The three of them had taken up the space on the only couch in the living room, so Syaoran had to think about where he would sit for a moment before he got another one of his deliciously devilish plans.

Syaoran took a deep breath unnoticeable to the others in order to hold back his smirk. He sat right in front of Sakura, his head resting against her knees.

Sakura jumped when she felt the softness of his hair brush up against her knees and a little on her thighs, "Syaoran, what are you _doing_?" Sakura hissed, shifting her legs a bit.

"You three took up the entire couch, which happens to be the _only_ couch. What did you expect me to do, sit on your lap?" Syaoran retorted.

"I'm going to make you sit on _my_ lap if you don't stop your stupid—" Touya started.

"I think that's quite enough, Touya." Yukito said, uncharacteristically looking down at Syaoran with eyes that seemed to have a devilish charm to it.

Syaoran quieted, but still moved once and a while against Sakura to elicit different reactions from her.

The hours went by rather quickly with all of them chatting happily, but Syaoran refused to speak to Yukito if he did not have to, so he became sleepy.

Syaoran stretched his arms, and upon bringing them back down fell asleep with his hands on top of Sakura's thighs.

Sakura was about to scream, but noticed that he was sleeping before actually doing so. She paused for a few moments, looking down at him and her face became four shades of pink before she resumed chatting with Yukito and Touya.

Eventually all of them became tired, and with Syaoran still leaning against Sakura, she did not have any other choice but to sleep on the couch. Touya stayed at his place on the couch, telling Sakura and Yukito that he did not trust Syaoran to be alone with Sakura when and if he woke up later, and Yukito just stayed wherever Touya was, so they all ended up sleeping on the couch in a heap.

Unfortunately… The events of the next morning were _not_ very nice.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**I know this chapter was short too, but thank you for reading, please review! Creative criticism is wanted!**


End file.
